Various types of ambient condition regional monitoring systems are known. In connection with fire detection, such systems usually include a control unit or panel which is coupled to a plurality of ambient condition detectors, fire, smoke, gas or the like to ascertain the presence of a developing or actual fire. Audible and visual alarm indicating output devices can be coupled to the system and activated as needed in the presence of an alarm.
In such fire detection systems, various techniques are used to prevent false alarms due to nuisance conditions. These techniques generally have the effect of slowing the response of the smoke detector. Typically, a design trade-off is made so that the response to real fires and nuisances is optimized.
Also some fire detection systems include fire modeling systems. One such system has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,050 B2 entitled “Fire Location Detection and Estimation of Fire Spread Through Image Processing Based Analysis of Detector Activation” issued Oct. 23, 2007. The '050 patent is assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated by reference. The system of the '050 patent establishes a fire profile based on a time sequence of alarming detectors and provides both direction and velocity information to the alarm system control unit. Another fire modeling system has been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/618,339 entitled Systems and Methods to Predict Fire and Smoke Propagation filed Dec. 29, 2006. The '339 application is assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated by reference. Other fire modeling systems are also known.
It would be desirable to be able to use fire profile or modeling information in making decisions as to other portions of the monitoring system, or associated detectors that may not be exhibiting an alarm condition as yet.